Powerless
by kristannalove13
Summary: Sequel to my story Powers. It's two years later and we will continue to follow our characters through the trials of marriage, dating,...and a few other things. When a new threat to Arendelle approaches, how will they deal with it? (Sorry the summary sucks but I don't know how else to put it without giving everything away! :P) Find out in, Powerless!


**Hey guys! Guess who's back! I'm so excited to be writing a sequel to Powers! It was so fun to write and I know that this one will be just as fun to write! We will be joining them through some very amazing and difficult times! As all of you who read Powers know, Anna went through a large amount of trauma in the time she was with Hans. There's no doubt in my mind that she would be affected by that. This story is going to show us exactly how it did and how she will recover with the help of her family! So welcome everyone, to Powerless! (By the way I'm only 15 so don't expect any of these to be rated M for lemons ok? If it is rated M it will be for descriptive content about some gory stuff or topics that may be sensitive to some readers. NO SMUT WILL BE WRITTEN BY ME)**

**P.S (You can skip this if you want it doesn't have anything to do with the story but yall are important to me and I wanted to share this big news with you!)**

**So a while ago when I was still writing Powers as a single story I mentioned a guy I met on an app called iFunny! Well about three months ago he and I actually exchanged numbers and have not only been talking every day since, but have officially become a couple! He's honestly the sweetest guy I've ever met and I've never been happier! He treats me right and loves me for who I am even though we're in different states. He actually lives one state away from me though! (I'm in Texas and he's in Oklahoma!) And he's even made plans to come visit when he's down here checking out colleges! He expects that to happen sometime this semester and I'm SO excited! I love him SO much and so I just had to tell yall about it! Anyways! Continue!**

**APOV****:**

It's been about a month since Kristoff and I's wedding and the whole fiasco with Hans. He was sent back to the Southern Isles after being trapped in Elsa and I's magic leaving his family to decide what to do with him…The nightmares I had after I got back home haven't stopped, only gotten a little less frequent.

But when they do manifest themselves, they always come in horrible waves crashing against my consciousness. It's an endless cycle of feelings of fear and pain. Dreams of loss and utter sorrow never seem to end, making me _**powerless**_ my own mind, crying and screaming, trying ANYTHING to just WAKE UP. Whenever I do wake up, my face is always covered in tears, my body soaked in sweat and shaking uncontrollably. These are the nights that make me fear sleep. The nights that make me fear unconsciousness. But exhaustion always wins and pulls me into it's cold clutches, pulling me back into the all of the pain and sorrow that I can never seem to escape.

Kristoff knows about the nightmares. At least...some of them... I've been praying to God every night that the nightmares would stay away. Perhaps being scared away by Kristoff's new presence. For a while my prayers were answered but I knew...eventually...they would have to come back…

I was right….

**KPOV****:**

I can't help but stare down at Anna as she snuggles against my chest, breathing in deep. It's been a week since the wedding and I just still can't believe that this beautiful woman in my arms is my wife.

_My wife…_

I must be smiling like an idiot because when Anna opens her eyes, she gives a weird look.

"What?" she asks, her eyebrows raising up in suspicion. I just chuckle and pull her close, my arms around her waist, her hands on my shoulders.

"Nothing. I just still can't believe that we're married is all." I say truthfully. I know Anna well enough to know that trying to lie to her is pointless. I feel a smile spread across her face as she nuzzles against my chest, trying to get as close as possible. "Well believe it ice man because you're not going anywhere!" she says. I laugh again and kiss the top of her head.

"Believe me I know. Between you, Elsa, and Jack all having powers, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even make it to the front door without getting blasted!" She laughs at this and I laugh with her. Mostly because her laugh ended up as a yawn near the end. I just roll my eyes as I run my fingers through her hair.

"C'mon, lets get some sleep. I think we could use it considering what tomorrow is." I say kissing her goodnight. She seems reluctant as always but ends up complying after a particularly large yawn. She gets out of bed for a minute to snuff out the lamps and then crawls back under the covers and into my arms again. I pull her close and kiss the top of her head as we get back in the position we had been in before. My arms around her small waist and her hands tucked in against my chest.

"I love you Anna. Goodnight." I say giving her one last kiss before closing my eyes.

"I love you too…." Is the last thing I hear before drifting off.

I wake up what must be two hours later to a scream and intense heat. My eyes pop open and instantly fly to Anna as she thrashes about in my arms, screaming as tears stream down her face, her hands beginning to glow a fiery orange. Her face is distorted into a look of pure horror and I can't stand looks completely terrified and it tears my heart in two.

I calm myself down, knowing that if I don't get this under control soon, we might have to worry about Anna's powers flaring out. I gently shift my position in the bed so that I'm sitting up and pull her up as well, shaking her shoulders gently.

"Anna...Anna, it's okay. It's okay sweetie come on, come back to me. It's just a dream, you're fine." I say waiting for her eyes to open. When they finally do she begins to scream before she recognizes me. As soon as she does she breaks down into tears and falls against my chest, sobs wracking her small body as she gathers my shirt into her small fists. I check and see that the glow of her powers is gone but I can tell that it must be taking everything she has not to loose control.

I just hold her close and let her cry, rubbing my hands up and down her back, trying to calm her down.

"Shhhh...Shh shh...It's okay Anna I promise, everything and everyone is fine. You're alright, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere either okay? I'll be right here for you…Always…"

Her sobs finally turn to small sniffles after a while but she never lets go of me so I don't let go of her.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" I ask cautiously. I think I already know what it was about. And it hurts that if I'm right...then there isn't anything I can do but try and comfort her.

I know she's been having nightmares. I was there to help her out of all of them. At least all of the one's I'd heard her screams from. She never told me what they were about though. Just asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep again. This is the first time she's had one since we got married though and it breaks my heart. I know they'll never completely go away but I always pray that they will.

She sniffs a few more times before her sobs quiet down, but she doesn't look up at me. I don't say anything, just wait for her to answer me.

"Just a nightmare that's all." she finally answers.

"That wasn't 'just a nightmare' Anna. Please….tell me what they're about...I wanna help you…" I beg, hoping that she'll finally tell me.

I can practically hear her biting her lip but I stand firm.

"Th-...They're about you…." she admits softly.

My eyes widen at her words. "W-What?" I ask, a bit more worried now.

"They're about you...and Elsa...and Jack...and my parents….everyone I love…." she clarifies. I'm relieved but it's short lived and replaced with horror. "Anna...tell me what happens in them…" I say gently. I need to know what's going on. She just takes a deep breath again before I feel more tears on my chest so I pull her closer, trying to comfort her but also trying to urge her on.

"They always start on the fjord...and...and I'm freezing...it's that same day all over again but it's different. I don't have my powers...and every one...you, Elsa, Jack, my parents...you're all there and you're all in danger and I'm dying all over again. Elsa's always on the ground...like she was that day...with Hans standing over her...about to-...about to-" Anna can't finish her sentence, her words always being cut off by a sob. I just hold her close and rub her back. I know what he was about to do to Elsa and she knows that so she's continues.

"My parents...they've always fallen through the ice...and they're drowning...and they're crying for help and for ME….Then you...you're always different...sometimes you're drowning too but far away from my parent so I can't get to both of you. Sometimes your heart is freezing too….sometimes you're bleeding...after you've been cut on an ice saw and you're bleeding out on the ice...and...a lot of the time...yo-you're….burning….and you're screaming….and I have to choose who I'm going to save and then I can't decide because how could I choose between all of you and then…..then I start to freeze….and the last thing I see...is all of you dying….all of you looking at me as you die with this look of hatred and hurt and betrayal on your faces and I die….knowing you all die hating me….I die knowing I couldn't save you all...and I...I-" Anna's cut off again by sobs but this time they don't stop…

It's all I can do to hold her and not let her see the tears streaming down my face. I just can't bear her hurting like this. My face is caught in look of pure horror at her description of her nightmares and suddenly I understand why she never wanted to talk about them. I've had bad nightmares before and heard of ones worse than mine but none of them. NONE OF THEM, compare to this...I just don't know what to do except hold her and kiss the top of her head.

When she finally calms down though I know what to say.

"Anna look at me."

**APOV****:**

I do as Kristoff says and look up at his face, my eyes red and puffy and my face soaked in tears. It's then that I see the tears in his eyes and my eyes widen. I knew I shouldn't have told him! He sees the look on my face and smiles at me.

"Anna don't worry I'm glad you told me. I'm crying because...I just hate knowing that you had to go through that...That you had to see that, even if it was in your dreams….Anna you have to know that that's never going to happen okay? You know why? You have your powers. You have the ability to save all of us in one sweep if need be. But you'll never need to. Because A: Hans is gone forever. B: Elsa's powers no longer have an affect on you in such a way because of your powers. C:...unfortunately you're parents are gone. And D: None of things are gonna happen to me. I'm too careful out there to get hurt that badly or to fall through the ice. Besides, I've got you to come home to. And Anna, if you're worried about burning me, don't. Maybe a few singes here and there but never anything that severe...Anna you've got as good a handle on your power as Elsa does and you know that. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise." Kristoff finishes with a serious look on his face, the tears that had been in his eyes long gone.

I smile at him and wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him before I lean my head against his shoulder. "Thank you...so much." Is all I can say.

"I love you Anna. More than anything."

I smile against his shoulder and I feel a few tears fall, this time out of relief and happiness.

"I love you too….so, so much" I say. Kristoff just pulls me tighter and presses a kiss into my shoulder. I feel my eyelids getting heavier and let them close. No longer fearing sleep. The last though that passes through my mind as I drift off is how thankful I am for Kristoff...how thankful I am that he's my husband.

And for the first time in a month. I'm almost thankful to be powerless against unconsciousness.

**So that would be the prologue to my sequel to Powers, **_**Powerless.**_** Just the prologue guys. The actual story takes place about two years later and chapter one will be coming soon hopefully! I have school next week so I have no clue how often I'll be able to write! But I just want you to know that I love yall so much! See yall later! **

**P.S This will be moved to it's own story but I'm putting it here so yall would see it. It will be kept here but just posted with the rest of Powerless as well!**


End file.
